As is well known to those versed in the art of electrical connectors and terminals, there are a number of such devices wherein a wire encompassing barrel is disposed generally transversely of or normal to the connector, such devices often being called right angle connectors or terminals. In crimping such barrels about their conductors, it has heretofore been the practice of providing tools with barrel crimping formations adjacent to the free ends of jaws to enable the connector to extend outward beyond the jaws, or to provide a crimping station wherein the transverse barrel of a right angle connector may extend longitudinal of the levers, with the remainder of the connector extending laterally from the levers.
In the former, the crimping force is necessarily minimized by the required crimping station location remote from the pivot, and in the latter it has been found difficult to achieve an effective crimping configuration, as well as crimping of a substantial range of barrel sizes.
The applicant is aware of the below listed prior art: